


Something that is embarrassing to remember

by Alkie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Freeform, H E L P, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One-Shot, confession???????, ep 10 is a legend, help me, idk - Freeform, jesas help me, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "Hey, Yuuri." The Russian calls the other, smiling at him lovingly. "Do you still remember the things you said at the banquet?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please endure my grammar, It is short though---

It's the night before the Grand Finals when...

"Hey, Yuuri." The Russian calls the other with his heavily accented tone, smiling at him lovingly. "Do you still remember the things you said at the banquet?" he asks while watching the Japanese sweat bullets. That particular day is wild but it did become memorable to him. It is the day the little piggy asks him something that change his life, for good perhaps? "Based on your expression, you don't am I right?" Victor asks again cupping his own chin. 

The black haired shakes his head. "A-Actually... I can." he mumbled then looks at the Russian, straight into those cerulean blue eyes. "Just a part of it..." he pauses then starts to delved deep in his mind... Gods. It's embarrassing. The older watch the younger lose all of his color, it's endearing to watch.. No. he's probably that kind of a person who enjoy other's suffering. Yuuri purses his lips into a tight line before opening his mouth and "I-I asked you to be my c-coach." he said looking at the side, cheeks tinted red.  
The white haired smiles warmly and nodded. "Exactly. You know, if you hadn't ask me that. I'll probably lost all of my love for skating. It'll never fun like it was before." he said still smiling. He still remember that feeling when Yuuri asks him, he remember blushing too. "So, thank you for giving back the thing that was almost lost to me." he adds.

The Japanese stared at the older, he's feeling a lot of emotion after hearing that, ultimately he was glad Victor feels that way. Yuuri let himself smile "I'll do my best to win tomorrow!" He declared, his eyes twinkled with resolve and held the Russian's hands into his. Victor smiles back then nods and hold his hands in return 

"I'm sure you will." He replies, smiling wider.

 

It is fine if Yuuri doesn't win... He's contented as long as this precious man is with him. Victor can throw all of the gold medals he'd won back then. He already have someone he treasure. That is...

 

Yuuri Katsuki, his precious one...


End file.
